


A Car in a Vacant Lot (or: Ronan and Kavinsky Talk About Gansey During Sex. Again.)

by Alasse_Irena



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Again, I'm Sorry, M/M, Poetry, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_Irena/pseuds/Alasse_Irena
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would look like if Doctor Seuss wrote Rovinsky smut?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't call you my co-author this time, but you know who you are, and I'm certain this is your responsibility somehow.
> 
> To everyone else, I'm so sorry.

Ronan’s bent over the hood of the car

\- the metal is smooth and hot - 

when Kavinsky pulls back and says idly,

“Do you think Dick would have a lot

to say if he knew I was fucking his toy

on a car in a vacant lot?”

 

“What do you mean?” Ronan demands.

“You’re fucking his toy? I’m not

his toy. I only belong to me.”

“That’s not the impression I got.

Did he make you ask before you got fucked

on a car in a vacant lot?”

 

“It must’ve somehow slipped my mind.

Can’t think how I forgot.”

“So he doesn’t know,” Kavinsky crows.

Ronan says, “Know what?”

“He doesn’t know I’m fucking you

on a car in a vacant lot.”

 

Ronan sighs and rolls his eyes.

“No,” he agrees, “he does not.”

“A secret tryst?” Kavinsky grins.

“Romantic, Lynch. That’s hot.”

“It’s not a tryst, it’s you fucking me

on a car in a vacant lot.”

 

Kavinsky doesn’t argue. It takes

more patience than he’s got.

“I started this, I think I’d know

what it is and what it’s not,

so shut up and let me fuck you

on a car in a vacant lot.”


End file.
